Hayate no Gotoku!!: Nightmare Paradise
Hayate the Combat Butler!!: Nightmare Paradise known in Japan as Hayate no Gotoku!!: Nightmare Paradise is a video game by Konami for console PlayStation Portable, Released Mar 26, 2009 in Japan. '' '' Story In the game, Hayate and the Heroines want to clean the Sanzenin family underground library. In the library they found a book with blank pages, all the girls fall into a dream world because of a curse created by Mikage Watarase. Mikage tells Hayate if he wants to wake up Nagi and the others he needs to enter and end the dream. Hayate will face an adventure in order to wake the heroines from the curse. Gameplay At Sanzenin Mansion you need to search the dream books. The dream books'll lead you to dream world. Every books have many possible ending and bad ending. You'll need to choose your path at interactive mode. It depends to the items and keyword that you can get at the stories. Dream Books Nagi's book: Hayate'll be Butler Knight and with Mistress Warrior Nagi he'll face the Devil King. Maria's book: Like always Hayate's Nagi's butler and they visit the 4 sisters mansion. But they got a problem because someone say that mansion've a treasures and they have another problem because one by one everyone's missing. Hinagiku's book: Hinagiku ask Hayate to make a pair for tennis tournament. Ayumu's book: Ayumu & Hayate try search for love fountain. Sakuya's book: Hayate's a police cadet that need to catch Sakuya & Co. Izumi's book: Isumi's a detective and Hayate as her assistant. Secret Omake mode: beat the game once. Bikini Armor: you need to find the legendary item "Bikini Armor" at Nagi's story. Busou Shiki Nagi statue: Get Nagi's Ending at Nagi's stories. Treasure Box: Get Sakuya's Ending at Nagi's Story. Tennis Tournament's Prize: Got Hinagiku Ending at Hinagiku story. You'll get another momentum from some ending at every stories. Gameplay At Sanzenin Mansion you need to search the dream books. The dream books'll lead you to dream world. Every books have many possible ending and bad ending. You'll need to choose your path at interactive mode. It depends to the items and keyword that you can get at the stories. Dream Books Nagi's book: Hayate'll be Butler Knight and with Mistress Warrior Nagi he'll face the Devil King. Maria's book: Like always Hayate's Nagi's butler and they visit the 4 sisters mansion. But they got a problem because someone say that mansion've a treasures and they have another problem because one by one everyone's missing. Hinagiku's book: Hinagiku ask Hayate to make a pair for tennis tournament. Ayumu's book: Ayumu & Hayate try search for love fountain. Sakuya's book: Hayate's a police cadet that need to catch Sakuya & Co. Izumi's book: Isumi's a detective and Hayate as her assistant. Secret Omake mode: beat the game once. Bikini Armor: you need to find the legendary item "Bikini Armor" at Nagi's story. Busou Shiki Nagi statue: Get Nagi's Ending at Nagi's stories. Treasure Box: Get Sakuya's Ending at Nagi's Story. Tennis Tournament's Prize: Got Hinagiku Ending at Hinagiku story. You'll get another momentum from some ending at every stories. Bonus Hayate no Gotoku!: Nightmare Paradise have 3 Edition: *Normal Edition: Nothing Special on this one/Just the Game. *Limited Edition: Including Special UMD Video OVA. *Heroine Action Figure Edition: Including Nagi's BattleSuit Figure and Special OVA. Category:Games